


Jeez Dad, You Can Be Such an Ass Sometimes.

by TumblingAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Injured Dean, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, M/M, Other, Protective Sam, Shy Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingAngel/pseuds/TumblingAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on Dean, we gotta keep moving!" Dean's dead weight made it hard for Sam to pull him any further. Their dad should be here. He'll come to the rescue, Sam knows he will. "Dean, come on! Wake up! Wake up Dean!" Dropping to his knees and putting Dean's bruised and bloody face in his hands. The rustle noise came before the soft rumbling of the Impala. The headlights suddenly flooded the alley's narrow space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on Dean, we gotta keep moving!" Dean's dead weight made it hard for Sam to pull him any further. Their dad should be here. He'll come to the rescue, Sam knows he will. "Dean, come on! Wake up! Wake up Dean!" Dropping to his knees and putting Dean's bruised and bloody face in his hands. The rustle noise came before the soft rumbling of the Impala. The headlights suddenly flooded the alley's narrow space. The engine came to a stop and the light vanished.

"Sam!" John's voice sounded worried and light, sounding as though he were just a distressed father. "Down!" There's that commanding officer tone that the brothers had grown up hearing. Sam put his head down, covering his ears. The familiar bang rang in the silence before footsteps sprint past the two boys. The hiss of the vampire before the swish of the blade, connecting with skin, then the thump of the now lifeless body. John turned and ran to Sam's side. 

"What the hell happened?!" His voice more demanding than the worried curious voice that most father's would use if they found their 9 year old holding their unconscious 13 year old brother in an alley. "I-I-" His innocent voice cut off "You tell me in the car, we have to get back to the motel, there might be more around." John said, his eyes scanning the area. "S-shouldn't we get Dean to a hospital or something Dad? He looks pretty hurt." Sam looks at his father, more worried than John is. "No, he's fine. Now, do as I say and help me get Dean to the car." 

John picks up Dean and carries him to the car, waiting for Sam to open the door to the backseat. He sets Dean down and Sam climbs after him. "Stay here" John says as he slips out of the car once more. Sam watches as John places the vamp's head and body into a black plastic garbage bag, dragging it to the nearest dumpster. Sam never really understood why they didn't have a mom or why they had to drive all across the country and could never stay in the same place. Dean always told him that Dad fought monsters and Mom was just hanging with the angels. Still, Sam never understood. He was taught to fight and the do's and don't's of the life that he was forced to lived. Dean always taught Sam, his dad was never around long enough to teach Sam himself. 

The slam of the car door brought Sam back to reality. "Alright, spill it. What happened?" Sam then went into every detail of that night. How they wanted to leave the motel for a bit and go to the arcade, so they went. On the way back they made a shortcut. Turning into an alley instead of following the street. The vamp came out of the threatening shadows. Dean tried to fight it, empty handed. It didn't go so well because the vamp knocked Dean unconscious but it backed off for a second because this group of teens walked towards us. They were too drunk to notice that anything was wrong. They were also slow enough that I was able to pull Dean away into the alley that they were found in. 

By the time Sam finished, they were back at the motel and Dean was starting to wake up. John turned off the car and turned to his youngest son. "What were you two thinking?" 

"Dad, we-" 

"You could have gotten killed!" 

"I know Dad I'm-"

"I told you two to stay put at the room!"

"Dad I'm-"

"Shut up Sam! You two know what's out there! You could have died and for what? To play some stupid games!" 

"Dad would you stop yelling at him! He did nothing wrong!" Dean's voice suddenly joined the argument. "Jeez Dad, you can be such an ass sometimes. Come on Sammy" Dean struggled to get out of the car and stand on his own. Sam got out of the car with Dean and helped him back to the room while a baffled and angry John sat in the front seat of the empty Impala. John watched the two go into the room. "Oh Mary, he's got your temper." A slight smirk crept onto his face. He shook his head with a laugh and got out of the car. 

When John got into the room, Sam was already trying to help Dean get the blood off. Dean, knowing how to properly treat his wounds, let Sam believe he was helping. John threw his stuff onto his bed and went to the bathroom, taking a shower. 

"Is Dad mad Dean?"

Dean, still trying to fully regain consciousness, looked at Sam. Studying his chubby face and the baby fat that hadn't been grown into yet.  
"He always gets like this after a hunt, remember Sammy?"

Sam nodded and smiled at bit then yawned. 

"Come on Sammy, why don't you go change into your pjs. I'll finish up here" Dean winked and Sam jumped down from his post on the chairs and walked over to the bed that him and Dean shared. Dean started cleaning off the blood and put on some bandages where they were needed. John stepped out of the bathroom with his gray Marines shirt and pajama pants on. 

"You shouldn't have yelled at him Dad, it wasn't his idea." Dean doesn't look up from putting the medical supplies back. He doesn't need to look up to know that John is now only a foot away from him. 

"Well you shouldn't have left in the first place Dean, it wasn't the best idea."

"You shouldn't leave us in here for 4 days with nothing to do and expect us not to go out." Dean turns and faces his father, looking him straight in the eye. "It's your fault. We could have a normal life, but you choose to drag us around like we're just talking luggage! I'm tired of it Dad! I want Sam to grow up normal and get an education or something!" 

"Stop acting like you know what's best for him! What do you expect me to do Dean? Drop you at Bobby's so you can live there for the rest of your life? I'm trying to keep this family together Dean!"

"What family? You call this a family? I call this two brothers with a father who's too obsessed with killing things that he missed his youngest son's first steps! I don't know what this is but it is certainly not a family!" 

Sam lay in the stiff bed listening to the arguing continue. It droned on for awhile and Sam was just about to fall asleep. 

The sudden sound of skin hitting skin made him fully awake.


	2. Dean? Is everything okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby to the rescue!

Sam shot straight up and looked at the scene that had just unfolded. Dean stood, his figure slightly bent, with his hand on his cheek. Their father was standing straight, looking down on Dean, anger easily recognizable on his scruffy face. 

"I will not be spoken to like that! Now you will apologize and go to bed." John's voice was raised and frightening. 

"Dean? Is everything okay?" Sam's voice didn't get John's attention but it got Dean's. Dean looked up at Sam then stuck up his pinky then thumb, signaling to Sam that he needs to call Bobby right away. Sam nodded and quietly grabbed the phone that lay on the bedside table. He found Bobby's number and hit the call button. 

Dean was now fully standing, his face stern and unforgiving. "Quite the father you are, Dad. What are you gonna do now? Hit Sam too?" The yelling started once more, this time more threatening. 

"Yello?" Bobby's voice seemed like a savior's. Cheerful and wise, never unwelcoming to the caller.

"Uncle Bobby? It's Sam. Dean and Dad are yelling at each other and I think Dad hit Dean but I was falling asleep so I'm not sure. Dean said to call you but now I'm not 100% sure what I'm supposed to do now." Sam realized he was beginning to ramble and bit his tongue. He heard Bobby sigh in the back. 

"Sam, give the phone to your father. Say he was curious about how the case went." Sam nodded, knowing that Bobby couldn't see him, and carefully slid off the bed. He took a soft step towards the fight. Taking a deep breath, he stepped closer. He was only about a few inches shorter then Dean but suddenly seemed so small.

"D-dad? It's Bobby. He wants to know how the case w-went." His voice was barely audible but enough to quiet John for a second. John turned his attention away from his eldest son and looked down at Sam. 

"Tell him I'll call him back. I have to deal with something first." His head turned back to Dean, who took a step back. Sam raised the phone to his ear, ready to repeat the message. 

"No. Give the bastard the phone right now." Bobby's voice, which was soft and welcome, was now stern and harsh. When Bobby wanted something, he got it. Sam looked at his father again, who took a step closer to Dean, ready to begin the fight once more. 

"Dad, Bobby needs to talk to you." John's head snapped to Sam. Sam took a tiny step back and looked up at his father with the best puppy dog face he could muster up. John grabbed the phone from his hand and walked over the bed. Sam quickly ran to Dean's side. "Are you okay?" He whispered, noticing the quickly forming bruise beneath his eye. Dean gave Sam a shy smile and nodded. "I'm fine, Sammy. You did good." 

"Bobby? Can this wait? Dean did something tonight and I gotta make sure he doesn't do it again." John's back was turned to his sons, keeping his voice lowered.

"No. You listen here you arrogant idgit. You will say sorry to your son and then go for a drive. Do not go back to that motel until you are under control." John's jaw clenched. He stood still and listened to his friend. 

"Bobby, he put Sam in danger by leaving the motel. He knew not to do that but he left with Sam anyway. He knows the rules Bobby yet he still broke them."

"John. He is a teenager. He will not always do as you say. How long were you working this case? A week? And those boys were expected to stay there and do nothing? I would agree with Dean on this one, Winchester. Now get in that goddamn car and drive for a bit. Then come back and be a father. Not a commanding officer." Bobby hung up, leaving John to himself. The boys were quiet in the background. Afraid to say something. 

John turned, put the phone in his pocket and started walking towards the door. He grabbed his coat and keys. "I'll be back." The door slammed, Dean and Sam stood still, not understanding what had just happened. 

"Alright Sammy, let's go to bed. It's been quite a night right?" Sam nodded and rubbed his tired eyes. Dean walked towards the bathroom and Sam walked towards the bed they shared. Dean joined a now sleeping Sam in bed, turned off the lights and quickly fell asleep. 

John returned two hours later, placed the keys on the table and stepped closer to the sleeping boys. He stood there, staring at them, and remembered Mary and the promise he made her. "John, you promise me that you'll help me raise these boys right?" He leaned over and kissed the boys' foreheads. "I promise, Mary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, in my opinion, this chapter was a lot worse then the last one. Probably because it was written out of boredom. Anyway, leave comments of what you guys thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic so let me know what you think! Should I write the next chapter?


End file.
